The Alex Riley Effect
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: They say that if you go back in time and so much as kill a butterfly it will drastically change the future. Why didn't anyone tell that to Alex Riley. Characters: The Miz, Daniel Bryan, Bret Hart, Owen Hart and so many of your favorites. SLASH. Mizley and possible other pairings.
1. What Just Happened?

**A/N: I know some of the superstars may not be on the same show but bear with me it goes with the story I believe this will be a long ride and it's going to go through many superstars. Also this Raw takes place in Calgary Alberta, Canada and the date is May 3rd you'll understand why.**

_Alex Riley just finished up his segment __with Dolph and Vickie and then walked back behind the curtains to see his boyfriend waiting for him at the guerrilla position. They looked around and saw no one so they gave each other a quick kiss. They had been going together for awhile now about a year. They were quite the happy couple even though they had to hide their love. They actually pretty damn brave to be dating(not open of course) considering how they aren't the only gay people in the WWE. __You see there are many but there just too scared to be out. Most of them just hide in relationships with the opposite sex. It's just the way it is. Mike and Alex talk for a brief second and give each other another kiss before they part Miz for his match with Rey and Alex for the catering table to get his favorite frozen treat, and ice cream cone. He got to catering and decided on a chocolate ice cream and then made his way back to the locker rooms. He'd go back to catering later because they always, the three of them Mike,Daniel and himself ate at catering after they were done for the night._ Even though Daniel and Mike dated way back when they were still good friends. He was now on his was to his best friend Daniel's locker room,_ he get's his own because he's Mr. Money in the Bank he's pretty lucky, and a genius and that's not an understatement. You see Daniel's smart really smart he should be doing things much bigger and better than wrestling with the brains he has but he loves wrestling to much to do so. He doesn't let his mind go to waste though because he's always creating inventions.  
><em>

_Alex and Daniel are best friends over the fact they bonded over being former NXT rookies and both have dated/date Mike. This was Alex's Raw ritual if you will to after his matches and segments he and Mike would meet up talk and/or make out then afterwards he'd come see Daniel. He loved to go to Daniel's locker room because he was always working on something Alex would deem "sciency". Even though they are friends and Alex always come to Daniel's locker room to see what he was doing he'd always bother Daniel a little to much and he just couldn't keep his hands off the Daniel's inventions. Alex's hand were like magnets they just couldn't help there's selves. At least Daniel could never really get mad at Alex he has this quality about him and you just can't stay mad. Alex then came across Daniel's locker room and just walked in as always without even knocking he didn't care because Daniel was his friend. Alex walked in on Daniel on what looks like one of Daniel's latest inventions. Daniel had on go ogles and had on a welding torch and was welding a large machine, he looked like a mad scientist even in his wrestling gear and Alex always thought that was just hilarious he loved his nerdy little genius friend. It looked like Daniel didn't notice,Alex coming in so he just stood there licking his frozen treat and looking at Daniel weld after a few minutes curiosity got the best of him._

"Daniel, what are you doing?" asked Alex as he tapped on Daniel shoulder's instantly scaring the wrestler/scientist.

"Oh My God Alex", Daniel screamed trying to regain his composure and slow down his heart from the scare. "I told you not to sneak up on me like that".

"Jeez sorry Dan, I didn't mean to I just wanted to know what you were up to this week". Daniel just glared at him.

"Alex we've talked about this and we decided you shouldn't be in my locker room while I'm working on my inventions", Daniel stated.

"What when did we say that". said Alex licking his cone.

"I don't like every week because you can't seem too stop touching them and then you always make something crazy happen". said Daniel finally taking of his goggles.

"What names three times something crazy happened", asked Alex.

"Ok fine how about last month when I was making my shrink ray so I can increase space inside my bags for travel, but you had to touch it and ended up turning Rey five inches tall".

"That was a total accident how was I to know that Rey was going to walk into the room just then".

"Or the time when Gail and I were talking about are promo and you pushed a button and you muted her voice and we couldn't get her voice back in time".

"Aw come on that machine was rigged you you know it. said Alex matter-of-factly.

"Or the time you-

"Ok fine I have to admit that you have to stop making your machines with the coolest buttons I mean seriously their so cool looking".

"Alex god your frustrating", Daniel sighed.

Alex just smiled and kept licking his cone. Then there was a knock on the door followed by a stagehand telling Daniel he had five minutes till his match.

"Ok I'll be there in a second he yelled". He then looked at Alex who was still licking his cone and looking back at the large machine Daniel was welding earlier.

"Don't even think about it", Daniel told Alex before an idea could even register in his thoughts.

"What" Alex asked innocently.

"You were giving my latest invention a funny look", Daniel replied.

"Yes you were, ok look Alex I have match with Heath Slater it'll be about 10 minutes at most and while I'm gone don't touch this", Daniel said gesturing to the pretty big hunk of metal hooked with all types of wires and buttons.

"Fine I won't touch it" Alex wined.

"Good I'll be back soon so finish that ice cream up then we can meet up with your boyfriend whom I'm sure is devouring the catering".

"Yeah,Yeah" he responded as Daniel left his locker room.

_ Alex then walked around Daniel's locker room just looking around until he spotted it a very exquisite looking black and red watch. It's not that big hunk of metal that means I can touch it. He picked it up an put it around his wrist admiring himself in Daniel's nearby mirror loving how the watch matched his suit. He took a look closer at it noticing how advanced it was it had that day's date,the year ,the day of the week, the temperature and a build in looked amazing, Alex thought it was had to be the most greatest watch he's seen before. He then finished his ice cream after dropping a bit on the floor he through away the napkin in the trash and turned around to find a towel he saw it and grabbed it. He turned around once again but as he did he slipped on some drops of ice cream that were on the floor. As he fell to the ground the watch was hit against the ground, and so was his head pretty hard._

_Alex opened his eyes and sat up wondering how long he'd been there he then looked at the watch it said 1:00pm. As he saw that he was very freaked out wondering how did it go from being about 7pm to 1pm now that was scary. And why didn't Mike or Daniel come looking for him and how could he have been out that long?_

_He got up and looked around noticing all of Daniel's things to be gone, that was another odd happening. He then went out to find some help and see if anyone he knew could be around. He got up and walked out of the rooms through the halls looking for someone to help him. He looked around when he did start seeing people but they were all unfamiliar faces. One man he saw he couldn't believe he saw as the man walked into a locker room. Alex stood there wide jawed with and expression of disbelief on his one thought on his mind as he saw that face._

_That couldn't of been Stu Hart._

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter this story has been in my head forever, please review.**_  
><em>


	2. Where's Alex?

_No it couldn't of been it's impossible, it's beyond impossible for it to of been him he thinks as he turns the corner away from that locker room, unless...The watch it had to be the watch. Daniel and his crazy inventions he thought his time it was actually just a watch. Alex looked at the watch closely this time he should of done so upon waking up a few minutes ago but as he looks at the watch he notices the date and he freaks out just a little bit more when he reads it and it says Monday May 3rd, 1976. He almost loses his footing so he decides to sit on the ground thinking things over. _

**Okay I have to think this through I'll be just fine I mean Daniel and and Mike will have to wonder were I am eventually we always meet up. When they notice I'm not at catering they will come looking for me I just have to wait out here for a bit and they will figure things out right now I should just chill out I mean I'm in Canada 1976 I should just hang lose not get into too much trouble and everything will be cool.**

"Why are you sitting on the floor, are you okay" asked a little blond haired boy who was playing with a slinky. Alex panicked a little because the kid scared him he looked like he came out of nowhere. Alex took a deep breath of relief.

"Kid you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Alex replied.

"Try me" said the little boy still playing with his slinky. He took a seat on the floor near Alex.

Alex disputed on what he should tell the little boy but he figured the truth would be the best policy I mean what could happen. Then he went into details about him being from the future and him accidentally being sent back in time.

The little boy was so amazed and starstruck with what Alex just said he couldn't help but bombard him with questions.

"Is there robots?", "Do we have flying cars", "Will monkey enslave the earth?", said the very enthused little boy.

Alex just laughed at the very enthusiastic little boy.

"I can't tell you about the future then you won't be surprised you're just going to have to wait till it happens", said Alex.

"Aw shucks". said the the little blond hair boy.

"Don't worry kid you'll see the future in due time", said Alex looking down at the boy who was frowning because he wanted to hear about the future.

"Yeah, I guess so", replied the boy still playing with his slinky. Alex looked at him playing with it.

"Hey can I see that" asked Alex.

The little boy gave Alex the slinky.

"Wow I haven't played with one of these in forever" said Alex.

"I know isn't it cool", he said.

"Yeah it is" said Alex.

"So what are you even doing in this arena kid", asked Alex fiddling with the kid's slinky.

"Today's my daddy's birthday he's a promoter he's in the locker room with his friends I think their gonna rib him",

"My mommy, brothers and sisters are at home planning his super secret surprise party and they told me to keep him busy so he won't know", the boy said matter of factly.

"Aw isn't that clever, so what your dad's name", smiled Alex.

"Oh his name's Stu", said the little boy.

"Stu" Alex said curiously. "As in Stu Hart"

"Yup that's my daddy", said the boy with a smile.

"That means your a Hart too that means you-

"My names Owen and what's yours"

Alex dropped the slinky on the floor.

_~Meanwhile~_

_Daniel and Mike were both done for the day with their matches and segments and were sitting at a table at catering waiting for Alex like always but he had yet to show up and it was getting a little late._

"Where is he" asked Mike worry obvious in his voice. "He knows we were supposed to meet here like always".

"I'm sure he'll be here in a minute but if you Mr. Worrywarts can't wait we can go see if he's still there maybe he dosed of on my couch or something". said Daniel.

"Oh shut up Einstein lets just go see if he's there". said Mike.

They both went back to Daniel's locker room to find Alex.

_"_Alex are you in there" said Mike opening the door.

They walked into an empty room looking around for any sign of Alex.

"He's not here" said with a slightly sullen expression.

"Yeah I guess we should loo-

Something caught Daniel's eye he noticed his watch was gone for the table it was on.

"Where's my watch", Daniel said with panic in his voice.

"How am I supposed to know where your stupid watch is and why should I care when I just want to know where my boyfriend is", said Mike a bit irritated.

Daniel started panicking even more looking under paper and under the tables, the couch until he saw what looked like to be melted ice cream on the floor near his mirror.

"Oh my god", "I think I know were Alex is", said Daniel with a wide eyed expression.

"Great, now were is he".

"Time" said Daniel.

"Time what the hell does that mean",

"Exactly what I said he's in time" Daniel said.

"Meaning what, stop saying time where the hell is he".

"You mean when is he", Daniel sighed.

"I believe Alex was transported through time".

And with that said the next thing Daniel knew he was on the ground.

**A/N: How did you like it you guys have any questions I hope you liked the update. Please Review.  
><strong>


	3. What To Do Now?

**A/N: Ok here Chapter three hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ow what was that for Mike" said Daniel clutching his eye his eye in pain.<p>

"What was that for, you're gonna ask me what that was for I'll tell you what that was for you sent my boyfriend through time with one another one of your stupid inventions," said Mike pointing the finger at Daniel.

"It wasn't intentional it wasn't like I said what should I do today, oh I know I'll send Alex through time to piss off Mike", said Daniel getting angry.

"I mean who does that",

"You apparently" Mike said.

"Look can you please stop fighting me on this I'm sorry that my invention sent him through time but I'm almost sure I can bring him back to our time",

"What do you mean _almost_", Mike interjected.

"I mean there''s a slight chance I may not be able to bring him back",

"What!" Mike screamed.

"You see the watch Alex went through time with was still somewhat experimental I mean I hadn't properly tested it yet",

"What does this mean!" said Mike who was trying to calm down but that was proving false.

"It means that I had only made the watch and this machine I was currently working on," Daniel said pointing to the huge metal pod looking thing. "It's still non functional,"

"Non-functional?" said Mike with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you see my original plans was to have the watch transport a person through time. said Daniel. and then that one person could be anywhere and then I could transport said person back to this pod to the exact moment in which they first left".

"Okay," said an irritated Mike.

"So like I said before it is non functioning meaning I haven't gotten the chance to finish it",

"Well finish it" said Mike as his temper started to rise again.

"That proves to be simple because I can have the Time-pod fully functional in a matter off hours but",

"But what" said Mike.

"We have no way of knowing where in time Alex is. Its like the proverbial needle in a haystack since the time-pod wasn't complete upon Alex going through time it didn't pick up the time watches frequency",

"So what does that mean,"

"It means as soon as I get the time-pod functional we are going to have to go century to century searching for the time watches frequency".

"This is all your fault don't you know as soon as you get it working we are going to have to go back on road and then how are we going to search for him then",

"Don't worry I have already thought this through"

"How, we've only known he was gone for like twenty minutes now"

"My brain works fast,"

Mike just scoffed this one of the reasons he broke up with Daniel his inventions just drove him nuts but there still friends so he still has to deal with the craziness.

"Ok so here's the plan"

Mike listened intently on Daniel talking about how for the next few days he was going to get the time pod working and that as they traveled to the next few cities they were going to have to take turns between their matches to search for Alex.

"But I have no idea how to work that thing" Mike posed.

"Don't worry its quite simple I'll teach you" said Daniel.

"Okay, wait what are we going to tell people I mean Alex has matches how will we explain where he is", Mike wondered

"Don't worry I have also come up with a cunning plan so people won't question his whereabouts," said Daniel matter of factly.

"And they are" asked Mike.

"Alex is unable to wrestle because he highly contagious with chickenpox", Daniel mused.

"Chickenpox that's your big plan" said Mike

"Yes and it's brilliant who would question it because it is very contagious for adults so who would want to argue".

"If you say so," said Mike.

"And beside were only doing house shows I'm sure we'll have him back in time for the next Raw". said Daniel.

"Fine but I just hope we find him soon," 

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile back in 1976~<p>

"You're a Hart," Alex mumbled to himself again he couldn't believe what he just found out.

"Yeah, hey are you okay you look like how my dad was at his surprised party last year," said Owen.

Alex composed himself he didn't want to freak the young Hart out.

"Oh I'm fine and um I'm Alex by the way," he told Owen and extended his arm to give the little one a handshake.

Owen laughed at this.

"Nice to meet you Alex from the future" said Owen.

"Back at you Owen,"

"Hey I have an idea since you're from the future you probably don't know anyone else do you want to stay with us," Owen asked hopefully.

"I don't know about that kid,"

"Well you're not going back so soon are you,"

"Well not really bu-,"

"Cool then you can stay will me and my family we have a large van and me and dad came alone so I can sneak you into the back of the car before my dad comes out",

"I don't kno-"

"Then you can stay with us for awhile and we can hang out and play games and eat ice cream,"

"I'm not so sure abo-" "Wait did you say ice cream"

"Yup" said Owen.

"I'm sold so were is this van at" asked Alex.

Owen then directed Alex to his dad's van in the parking lot outside of the Stampede Corral Arena, where Alex then got into the farthest back seat of the van and sat on the floor. Then Owen raced back inside the building to catch his dad Stu coming out of the locker room. Owen couldn't contain his laughter as his father came out covered in frosting.

"Owen those damn guys got me" he said trying to sound angry but he couldn't

"They sure did," he laughed as he and his dad made there way out of the building.

Stu laughed.

"You'll be ribbed next you just watch Owen" Stu laughed.

"Nobody can rib me dad I'm unribbable " Owen said as he ran to the van and got inside.

Owen whispered asked once he got inside the van if Alex was still he and he whispered back that he was still there.

"Did you have fun seeing the matches Owen,"

"Yeah they were fun" "Did you have fun" Owen smirked as he saw the frosting still visible on his dad's shirt.

"I guess I did" Stu laughed.

Little did he know the rest of the family was at home waiting on his arrival for even more surprises for the Hart patriarch. And little did everyone know there is an unexpected visitor in the backseat.


	4. Who Are You?

The ride to the Hart house for Alex was spent listening to the youngest hart talk to his father about all different types of subjects from school to what was on television. They just talked the two of them until they got to the house and Stu parked the van. Stu got out first while Owen got out slowly while whispering to Alex he'd be back in a little while.

Owen and Stu walked up to the front door of their house. Owen went in the house first and smiled and as Stu was closing the front door not paying attention and the wondering why it was so dark turned on the lights and got one heck of a surprise.

"Surprise" was heard loudly through the whole house.

"Oh my god" yelled Stu not anticipating all of his family and friends bombarding him with this surprise.

"You got me" he told everyone. "Especially you" he said looking down next to him seeing Owen.

"You're just so easy to get" he said a little mockingly to his father.

Stu was greeted and told happy birthday too from so many of his friends (wrestling friends of course). He saw amongst his friends Lou Thesz, Buddy Rogers,Ed Whalen, and Vince McMahon Sr. A Stu was talking to them and explaining to Helen why he shirt was covering in frosting Owen saw this as a chance to go get Alex out of the car.

Owen slipped passed everyone undetected and went out the front door he didn't however notice someone see him leave out of the house. He ran up to the side of the house where the van was parked and knocked on the side of it.

"Hey you can come out now"

"Yay finally I was about to fall asleep in there,"

"As if I was only gone a few minutes,"

"Yeah right, okay Owen what's the plan,"

"Okay so I was thinking there a lot of people at my dad's party maybe we can just sneak you in the house nobody would notice you,"

"Are you sure kid," asked Alex.

"Would I steer you wrong," said Owen.

"I don't know,"

"Come on okay I was thinking we could sneak you through and hide you in my mom's office she's gonna be busy out there will my daddy and his party," said Owen.

"Okay but when I get in the house into the office where will I go after I mean I can't sleep in there,"

"I guess you can sleep in the attic that's were my brothers used to hang out but they don't since most of them have moved out,"

"That kind of sucks"

"What does 'sucks' mean" asked Owen not understanding the foreign term.

"Oh sorry it means like sad or not good something like that," said Alex.

"Oh ok yeah it does suck then" Owen laughed.

Alex nodded his head.

"Even though I don't see all of my brothers, my brother Bret always makes me feel better though he says he's always going to be there for me,"

"Aw how sweet now that's one heck of a big brother," said Alex

"So are we going to get in their and sneak me into your house,"

"We sure are," Owen said matter of factly.

"Owen" said approaching voice. "Where are you,"

They heard the voice and heard the footsteps getting closer but it was too late for Alex to hide.

"Owen who is that," said his brother Bret.

~ _Present 2011 ~_

_Daniel and Mike are at a house show in Daniel's locker room talking over what to do.  
><em>

"Ok so I finally got the time pod functional and too add more good news to this the time pod says there are readings of the time watches frequency in the 20th century". said Daniel smiling.

"That's good news right," said Mike.

"That's great news since we've discovered what century he's in we can search through the decades, you can search 50 years and I can search 50 years it's quite simple," explained Daniel.

"Everything's simple for you Einstein now show me how to work this things so we can find my boyfriend!" shouted Mike.

"Fine god don't get your panties all in a knot," kidded Daniel.

He showed Mike his elaborate machine and how to work it properly because he had a match soon so Mike would have to take leave Mike too search for watches frequency. After telling his explicit details Daniel left for his match.

_Okay now were are you Alex though Miz as he would look from year to year starting with 1900. This may take awhile. He searched through 1900 pretty fast and the machine would read out that it hadn't found the time watches frequency. He searched for for 15 minutes and found nothing yet then Daniel returned._

"Did you find anything," asked Daniel back from his match with Justin Gabriel.

"Nope, nothing yet," said Mike.

Daniel sighed. "So what year are you in now,"

Mike pushed some buttons on Daniel time pod things.

"It says I'm in 1905," said Mike.

"That's not bad," said Daniel.

"Not bad, I wish this thing would scan faster you've been gone for 15 minutes and I've only scanned like 6 years.

"Don't worry we will find him," Mike looked over at Daniel who was sitting down in his chair.

"You're asking me not to worry my Alex is stuck in a century with 2 world wars, assassinations and who knows what else and you're telling me not to worry," Mike asked incredulously.

"Precisely,"

"He could be hurt or did you not put that through your brain analysis shit," Mike screamed.

"God calm down this is not helping anything you have to stop whining, plus all that stuff you just mentioned he could so called be in happened in the United States so I'm sure he's fine," said Daniel.

"Sure like that's going to make me feel any better," scoffed Mike.

"You look like you need a break let me start scanning now," said Daniel.

"Sure knock yourself out," said Mike

"Gladly," said Daniel reliving Miz from his time scanning duties. Then he got an idea.

"And besides I'm sure he's having some bonding time with some hot Canadian and forgetting about his troubles," smirked Daniel trying to get under Mike skin.

"You heard me," said Daniel as he now started scanning 1906.

"You bastard!" shouted a very pissed off Mike who then preceded to punch Daniel in the eye opposite to the one punched before.

**A/N: So what do you think there starting to search for Alex and Bret had seen Alex so what will happen next review to see.**


	5. Well This is Interesting

**A/N: I should of stayed on consistently with this story but I didn't but here's a chapter to make up for it. Sorry it took so long wish it were longer and I hope you all like it and please review.**

"Ow!" "What what is with you with you in punching me in the eye." Daniel groaned. "Can you please stay away from this region," he said as he gestured to his face.

"Well that's what you get for insinuating that Alex would cheat on me," said Mike.

"God you really don't seem how to take a joke," said Daniel.

"It is so not funny okay," said Mike trying to calm down but failing. "Now why don't you push some buttons,search some century and find my boyfriend already".

"Okay, Okay," said Daniel rubbing his aching eye. "But it's getting pretty late and I think that we should load all this into my rental and got the hotel,"

"Fine, but you better hurry up," said Mike as Daniel started packing up the time sensitive equipment. As Daniel started to dismantle the time pod into smaller pieces he looked over to Mike.

"Do you mind," he said as he had a time machine part in his hands.

"What," said Mike.

"Could you make yourself at least somewhat useful," Daniel sighed.

Mike scoffed. "What do you want me to do smartass."

Daniel sat down the part on the table and reached into his pocket and grabbed his car.

"Here you could at least get my car and drive it up to the loading dock so I won't have too carry this out to the parking lot on my own," Daniel told Mike handing him the keys.

"Yeah, whatever anything to to hurry this process up," Mike said as he walked out the door.

"And remember it's a rental," Daniel yelled as Mike slammed the door behind him completely ignoring him.

Daniel just shook his head at Mike behavior he may kid around with him on occasion but it's like he can't take a joke it's not like they won't get Alex back. They had too because if he didn't Mike would throttle him then kill him then repeat the process. He just packed up everything in parts; three boxes containing pod parts and the whole of the machine while the last had the laptop so there where four separate boxes and then he waited for Mike too come back.

When he did come back a few minutes later he asked Mike to carry just one of the boxes as it was the heaviest.

"And be careful with that," urged Daniel. " The box holds the flux capacitor,"

"Oh god I can't tell if you're being serious or just being a giant douche," Mike said as he sat the box in the car's trunk.

"I am being serious the flux capacitor is a very important piece," said Daniel again with urgency.

"Whatever you say Marty Mcfly as long as it gets Alex back soon I don't care."

"Actually it was Doc Brown who was the-"

"Lalala like I care, is this it or are there more pieces,"

"Yeah two small boxes I'll go get them you just start the car and I'll be back in a minute."

Daniel quickly went back too his locker room and grabbed both boxes and checking if he had everything when he was done he walked out of the door immediately crashing into another body and dropping one of the boxes spilling some pieces.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said the person.

"Oh my god no no no," said Daniel surveying the the pieces and looking for damage.

"Here let me help," said the person bending down and picking up the scattered pieces.

"I can't believe this god I hope there no damage,"

"I'll pay for the damage to your whatever this is or I'll buy a new one,"

"This isn't something you buy in the store," said Daniel finally looking up at who the person is. "Bret?".

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile back in 1976~<p>

Not a word was uttered as both Alex and Owen looked at Bret unsure how or what to tell him.

"Owen seriously who is that," Bret said as he started too panic.

He didn't give either man or boy time to explain as his irrational side started to act up.

"Owen get over here right now," urged Bret.

"But Bret he-

"No Owen," he told him firmly.

Owen complied with his brother and went to his side.

"Now mister who are you I don't want to have to ask again,"

Alex really didn't tell Bret, it was easy to tell Owen because he's a kid and they have the whole honesty vibe going on but Bret seemed like a whole different story.

"Like I told Owen here earlier you wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Try me," said Bret.

Alex smiled at that these two were definitely brothers.

"Fine then would you believe me if I told you I was from the future".


	6. There's No Such Thing as Time Traveling

**A/N: Hope you all like this chapter PLEASE review if you want me to continue.**

Bret was looking at Alex with an indescribable expression on his face and Owen and Alex where waiting to see what Bret would say next.

"Are you crazy," said Bret. "Of course you aren't from the future. Time traveling doesn't exist!"

"Well in the future time travel isn't really a common thing . But a friend of mine's always making inventions and I may have unintentionally used one and ending up here which is the past, So you tell me that's not time traveling".

Bret looked down too Owen.

"Come on Bret look at his clothes look how different they are from ours," said Owen. "He even talks different."

Bret sighed, "Owen there has too be a logical explanation I mean this guy here-,"

"Alex," said the time traveler.

"Okay then Alex there's no way you're from the future time traveling only exist in movies and books. This kind of thing doesn't happen in real life."

"Yes it did I'm living proof. I'm right here in you're face I mean seriously what year it this,"

"1976." piped Owen.

Alex had a thought and reached into his pocket taking out his I.D. "Look right here more proof look at my birthday I'm not even born for five more years."

Alex showed his identification card to both brothers to see the look of shock on there faces.

"See Bret he's telling the truth. I knew it,"

"Impossible it has be some other explanation," said Bret. "This has to be rational.

"Not everything's rational hitman," said Alex.

"What did you call me"? questioned Bret.

"Hitman it's what you're called in the future." said Alex.

"Wait, why," said the older yet younger man.

"Maybe I've said too much. I'm pretty sure I could get in trouble for this."

"So if your really are from the future you know things about us," said Bret as he gestured to him and Owen.

"Yes, I do but I don't think It would be okay to tell you your future. I mean that has to be like bad luck to know your future".

Bret may have saw his I.D. and it did look real but he still had his doubts because really time travel has to be fictional.

"I still have doubts. I mean how did you get here, why are you here,"

Alex was just about to give an answer when they were all interrupted by a voice. Owen and Bret looked behind them to see their mother.

"Owen get inside its getting late". said Helen as she stopped in front of her sons. She then noticed Alex behind them.

"Oh I'm sorry hello who are you,"

"Hi ma'am, I'm Alex," he said as he outstretched his arm to shake.

"Alex, huh what a lovely name I would of loved that name for one of my children." she smiled.

Alex then looked to Bret who pleaded with his eyes not to tell his mother what he'd just told them.

"I'm a wrestler and I was wondering if I could get trained in the infamous dungeon." smiled Alex.

"Oh you're looking for my husband Stu well I'm afraid today's his birthday and he's a tad I think he'd be glad to see you tomorrow if you'd like to stay the night,"

"Thank you ma'am. That would be terrific,"

"Oh please Alex call me Helen," she told him.

"Okay then Helen,"

Helen then turned around and looked down at Owen. "You can stay out here with Bret but I want you in when here when Bret comes in,"

"Yes mom I will," he told her as she walked back inside.

"Quick thinking," said Bret "Our mother would of thought you were a nut job if you would have told her what you told us.

"But what I told you two is the truth." he told them honestly. Then he looked down at the watch. "I put this watch on over 30 years from now and now I'm here. You have to believe me."

"I already do,"said Owen as he looked to Bret. "Come on Bret don't you feel it he's telling the truth."

Bret sighed. "Look Alex if that watch brought you here. If this whole time traveling business is real then you should go back to your own time."

"Fine Bret, I will go back to my own time. Just not yet." said the time traveler. Bret then gave Alex a questioning look probably wondering what his intentions were. "I will but I do believe that I have some dungeon training to go too before that time comes."

Bret just sighed and muttered an 'oh boy' under his breath.

"So you're gonna stay," said Owen.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I'm sure I could stick around a couple days."

* * *

><p>~Present Day~<p>

Daniel just cleared his throat and looked at the other man. "What are you doing here this late,"

"Well raw was in my hometown and I wanted to say hi to some of the guys. What are you doing, Bryan right?" said the older man. Daniel just nodded. "With whatever this thing is". Bret questioned as he held some sort of metal thing in his hands.

He just looked over at Daniel.

"Um, it's just a project I'm working on." he said taking it from Bret. "And I think you're a little to late Bret I'm pretty sure I was the last one in the building."

Bret gave him an odd look as he felt a weird sense of deja vu or familiarity.

"Yeah, okay. Look do you need some help with these boxes they look a little heavy."

"No Bret I'm good," he said as he putt everything into the boxes.

"No I insist," he said taking one of the two boxes.

Daniel nodded warily and started walking in the direction of the car too see Bret behind him looking down a empty hallway.

"Hey Bret are you coming." asked the younger man.

"Yeah I'm coming." he said taking a look down the hallway once more then following Daniel. They walked to the car and Bret put his box in the trunk then he noticed Mike. The man he hadn't seen since their U.S. title match last year. He walked over to the driver side and went to greet him.

"Hey Mike how have you been it's been a while,"

"Hi Bret it has been awhile and I could be doing better." said Mike.

"Aw sorry about that can I do anything to help."

"No he's fine". interrupted Daniel as he opened the driver's side and gestured for Mike to get into the passengers seat.

"Are you sure." Bret asks Mike again. Mike just looked at Bryan rolled his eyes and nodded at Bret.

"Yeah I'm okay we'll see you later Bret." said Mike as Daniel waved bye to Bret put the car in gear and drove away.

Bret just started walking to his car and kept thinking about what just happened and how it reminded him of something. What that something was he wasn't sure.


End file.
